<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That man by AdriMmoralesDUH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252371">That man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriMmoralesDUH/pseuds/AdriMmoralesDUH'>AdriMmoralesDUH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fifty reasons for Sherlolly smut [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Making Love, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriMmoralesDUH/pseuds/AdriMmoralesDUH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks that man is conceited, stupid, a conceited stupid. But Molly, oh, she will know the more vulnerable side of that man.<br/>A clemency or a revenge?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Morstan/John Watson, Molly Hooper/Tom, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fifty reasons for Sherlolly smut [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fifty Reasons to Have (Sherlolly) Sex</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts">MizJoely</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is inspired by "50 reasons to have sex" and is written for the collection "Fifty reasons to have sex (Sherlolly)".<br/>5. Revenge</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And there is another love that I have quiet, quiet<br/>
hidden and vibrating in my soul, wanting to scream it<br/>
I can't hide it anymore, I can't shut it up, I can't<br/>
and I prefer to say it and shout it to continue pretending.<br/>
I'm sorry my love, I'm sorry.</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>They had been arguing for a long period of time, Tom was claiming Molly's estrangement from him since Sherlock's return.</p><p>“So it's wrong that I feel insecure when my own fiancee looks at another man! Is it <em>fair</em> Molly! "</p><p>"I don't, Sherlock is just a friend ..."</p><p>"<em>Seriously</em>? Maybe he just looks at you as a friend but <em>you</em> want him to be something more. You should look at yourself when you're next to him, your whole world is centered on him, and it's <em>not</em> <em>fair</em> Molly, it's <em>not</em>! "</p><p>"You know Tom, it makes me sad that you are able to throw a year and a half together because of your stupid jealousy."</p><p>"Stupid jealousy? Come on, stop lying, be honest with me, be honest and tell me that you love me like you love Sherlock Holmes. "</p><p>"Tom I love you and it is not necessary for me to answer that, stop behaving like a <em>teenager</em>."</p><p>"<em>Shit</em>, Molly. You know ... I came to believe you, at one point I did. But then everyone looked at me when <em>you</em> and Sherlock were together, they talked behind me, but I ignored them because I <em>believed</em> in you. But now… God, Molly… on John and Mary's wedding day, you <em>went</em> after <em>him</em>, you think that's <em>fair</em>, you think another woman would leave her boyfriend all night to be with the person he  hates? "</p><p>"I'm sorry my love, but today I'm going to tell you ... I'm sorry, but I'm also sick of pretending and ... I intend to end this farce once and for all."</p><p>"Tell me, Molly"</p><p>"Tom, I haven't felt anything doing it with you for a long time, my body doesn't tremble with desire to see you and your kisses, which turned me on yesterday, don't tell me anything."</p><p>"So that's all right? It's him… it's because of <em>him</em> ”Tom said, nodding seriously and grabbing his jacket and scarf.</p><p>"Tom, I don't know how ..."</p><p>“Don't worry, don't say anything anymore. To be honest, <em>I knew it</em>. I had a sixth sense "</p><p>"Tom!" She said with red eyes.</p><p>"I can't believe I almost fell in love," Tom scoffed, completely horrified by what he saw before him. "Sure I was just a substitute for you"</p><p>Molly felt her stomach drop with embarrassment.</p><p>"Sherlock Holmes, in the flesh. You have a type, don't you, Molly? Well, keep the original.”he said, with tears in his eyes. "Do you know what I had planned tonight? I wanted to ask you to move in with me tonight. I thought that you and I would always be happy. What did I do to deserve this, Molly? " Tom stopped with his throat working hard to maintain his composure, he raised his right hand and slipped the ring that Molly had given him last Christmas, he went to the door.</p><p>Molly ran after him to the front door, her face red now from the tears running down her cheeks.</p><p>"Sorry" she said.</p><p>She, the sincere, trustworthy and tender Molly Hooper, breaking the heart of her lovable sweet boyfriend for a cold man.</p><p>"Not as much as me, for losing a year and a half with you." With this, Tom closed the door and left her deep in thought.</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++</p><p>Two days had passed when Molly opened the door and found Sherlock's bruised face.</p><p>"Hi Molly, can I come in?"</p><p>Molly was frowning at the face of the detective in front of her. Certainly the damage was moderate, around those blue-green eyes, the skin was swollen, with colors that ranged from almost black, through purple, pale blue and greenish yellow. The left eye was almost closed, the white one a deep red on its inner edge, and a half-swollen split lip.</p><p>"Sherlock, come in. We have to take care of your face."</p><p>They both walk into Molly's messy living room, Sherlock sat down on the couch with a little grunt.</p><p>"What happened?" The small woman asked putting her small hands on the face of the man in front of her. With fine delicacy, she traced Sherlock's features, assessing the damage the detective had.</p><p>The parts of the Sherlock's face that weren't bruised turned a hot pink.</p><p>"Stop," he muttered. "John already assessed the damage."</p><p>"Who?" Molly ordered.</p><p>"... <em>Tom</em> ..."</p><p>"What? How?"</p><p>“The night before yesterday he went to my apartment, Mrs. Hudson let him in. I was playing the violin when I heard steps that I did not know and that was when I saw him standing on the threshold of the door ... "</p><p>"Tell me Sherlock" Molly asked, stroking his bruised cheek.</p><p>"Then he approached me and I deduced what was happening to him, I told him that I did not know how to help him with the fight he had with you, that was when he threw his fist and I fell, Meat Dagger was furious, he did not let me get up so I just waited for it to finish… ”Sherlock replied.</p><p>Molly without saying a word got up and hugged the man in front of her, silence was all they both had, until said man broke it.</p><p>"I know," he whispered.</p><p>"You know what?" she responded with her nose on the chocolate curls.</p><p>"How you feel" Molly felt her face redden.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, this is what he meant. Bloody bastard.</em>
</p><p>"Stop teasing," I said, feeling tears in her eyes and releasing him from her arms.</p><p>"Sherlock. I'm not going to pretend you don't know I love you, ”she began. "But ... I know you don't ..."</p><p>"Molly," he sighed, looking directly at her, his pupils dilated. "Why did you look for someone else?"</p><p>She was suddenly enraged. "Did you honestly think I would spend the rest of my days waiting for you to notice me?"</p><p>"Molly, I ..."</p><p>"You avoid me."</p><p>"Please don't say that," he said with wild eyes.</p><p>"Seriously? Why? You were never attentive to me, you got to use me. You've known for a long time how I feel about you and you don't mind using my feelings for your benefit, you pushed away most of my boyfriends who treated me well, you were rude and cruel to me at the Christmas party, you made fun of me and my body. Do you really want me to continue? "</p><p>Sherlock, during this outburst, had lowered his face with his eyes closed and his eyebrows drawn together. Like a puppy. Tears rolling down her cheeks, she grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him so he was facing her.</p><p>She was not prepared to see him like this. Crying. A sad, deep and honest cry of a grown man.</p><p>"The one person who thought I didn't care at all ended up being the one who mattered the most to me," he said, reaching out to wipe his cheeks.</p><p>Molly was about to give an intelligent answer to ease the tension in the air, when she took a close look at his face, red, with tears, with a red and protruding lower lip, without a doubt the saddest image Molly could see.</p><p>"Sherlock ..." she choked, suddenly realizing the delicate enormity of the situation.</p><p>"You love Me."</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," she whispered with a soft sob. She approached him gently. Her body tingled with a combination of heat and ice. It was difficult for her to swallow.</p><p>“Molly, I don't understand emotions very well, it is very difficult for me to understand myself in that area, but… being honest with myself… I realized for a long time that I loved you. I couldn't bear to see you hanging out with people other than me, but I didn't have the courage to express what I felt, and on Christmas day, I was blind, I couldn't allow you to give something to another man and ... immaturely I got mad at you and that's why I told you all those things, it was cowardly of me, I know. I apologize for everything I put you through and I know that sometimes it would have been better for you if you had never met me… ”Sherlock had tears at this point.</p><p>"No," Molly said firmly making Sherlock look up but without eye contact. "Never say that, ever. You are the best thing that can happen to a person, and we all know except for you that you are soft and cuddly in the inside and not cold and calculating as you want everyone to see you. "</p><p>"I need you," he whispered hoarsely. "Molly Hooper".</p><p>With those words, she leaned forward and closed the space between them. His lips were soft, shapely, and absolutely divine.</p><p>Their kisses were exactly how she'd always dreamed: passionate, heated, and violent triggers to the next happy step. The vague memories of Tom's awkward seriousness faded with every slide of his tongue into his mouth, every garment removed, every claw on his chest, every gasp. The skin-to-skin contact was electrifying. They needed each other.<br/>
Suddenly they were one, and it was all.</p><p>For years, Molly had dreamed of this moment between them, but the reality was far more intense than her weak imagination could have invented. He called out her name over and over again, sending shivers through her body, reminding her that she was doing incredible things to him, that it was her, sweet Molly, not just anyone. He kissed her over and over, holding her face in his large hands.</p><p>She had never had such a connection to anyone in her life. For the first time in her personal history, she felt full, she admired Sherlock's body in all its splendor, from the tips of his feet to his locks of chocolate-colored curls. He was perfect for her and she was perfect for him.</p><p>They both came together, screaming and pleading… loving each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If I had known that sex would be so delicious, I would have tried it sooner," Sherlock mused, laughing.</p><p>"If you had known? That means ..."</p><p>"Yes," he laughed as he blushed softly. "I ... I waited for you too, Molly."</p><p>“But I thought - the Woman? Your girlfriend…?"</p><p>"Never" he answered. "I only wanted you."</p><p>It was everything they both wanted. Sherlock was looking at her as if he was admiring a Greek sculpture.</p><p>"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he said. "While I was chasing Moriarty's web, I was dreaming about this moment, but as you know ... I came to think that it would never happen for obvious reasons, maybe I was never going to return or maybe I would never have been brave enough to take the first step. And look ... it was you who broke down my walls, it was you who took the first step, and I thank you deeply, with you... I can finally say that I belong somewhere ".</p><p>"Sherlock, please don't leave me anymore."</p><p>"I'll do my best to never do it, Molly Hooper."</p><p>They cleaned and got dressed for bed and snuggled together in Molly's room. Sherlock fell asleep, held by Molly, his head on her chest. She stroked his curly hair as he snoring silently into her body. She admired him for a long moment, seeing the bruises on his face, remembering the painful scars on the back of her lover, seeing his features, falling more and more in love. Soon she fell asleep, memories of the night lulled her into the sweetest sleep.</p><p> </p><p>This was not revenge, this was love in the purest state, this was a gift from God, this was his <em>mercy</em>.</p><p>.<br/>
.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it.<br/>Let me see your comments.<br/>Total thanks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>